letternationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Republic of g
The republic of g (not G) is a letternation named after the seventh letter in the English alphabet. "g" means republic of g. History The republic of g was founded on September 14, 2019, by GC123456, after he disbanded his previous letternation, the republic of f. He then created the g to invade the then Republic of e. Since then, the republic of g has fought with several other letternations: * The Empire of Dumbness (since its founding) * The republic of z (since September 16) * The Republic of H (from October 18 to October 20) On November 17, 2019, the republic of g claimed its first piece of land. It immediately got split into Provinces (see Provinces). On December 23, 2019, the republic of g went through "notoriation" (coined by GC123456) with the Pi Empire. The same day, the rivalry between g and the Hydrogen Empire was recognized by g. In order to appease them, g neutralized the Empire of Dumbness. Nationals National Anthem: "Deutschland über alles" by Joseph Haydn, also known as the National Anthem of Germany, BUT with different lyrics. National Flag: Flag to the left. National Food: Hot Dogs. Most citigens like them g-Flavored. Provinces The republic of g has five provinces, as shown on the map at the bottom of this heading. Germanland province (pixel g) The official flag of this province is the flag to the right. This is also the secondary flag of the republic of g. Markated province (marker g) Einigkeit province (far right g) Marcher province (spooky g) This province's citigens are arguably the angriest about this project, which destroyed the strong alliance between The Pi Empire and the republic of g. This province is the only province to force all citigens to join the military. Central province (sans serif g) This is the center of the republic of g. The official flag of this province is the same flag as the official flag of the entire republic of g. Allies The Empire of Letters. After a while of invading back and forth, the Empire of Letters and the republic of g gave up invading each other and sought alliance. Since then, the Empire of Letters has acted like a "Switzerland" (coined by miniepicness), trying to ally each and every letternation. After both the Pi Empire de-allied g and the Hydrogen Empire denied alliance with (and even enemied) g, the Empire of Letters is now g's strongest ally. The alliance is now strong enough so that if g decided to give up, g would willingly allow the Empire to gain the letterhttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/355942020/. The Republic of A. Alliance request accepted on December 23, 2019, under the republic of g's plan to eventually ally every letternation named after a vowel. Enemies The Empire of Dumbness. This rivalry started right after the republic of z was founded, because the republic of z was pretty much made to eventually conquer the republic of g. They've been fighting for several months with no end in sight. Now, the republic of z merged with the republic of B (even though the republic of z technically only owns half of the republic of B) to become the Empire of Dumbness. Even though z is now the Empire of Dumbness, the rivalry remained (see mapoer stock problem for some extra info). The Terbium Empire. The republic of g and the Terbium Empire have been on-and-off rivals, but it wasn't until late-December that the Terbium Empire really lashed out against the republic of g in Smori3000's project "deutschland sux". The Pi Empire. This project started the rivalry. The Hydrogen Empire. A few hours after being betrayed by the Pi Empire, the republic of g sought alliance with the Hydrogen Empire, its enemy at that time. The Hydrogen Empire accepted. About an hour later, it de-allied. This was the shortest alliance in the history of letternations thus so far. Then, the Hydrogen Empire decided to not only de-ally, but also enemy ghttps://scratch.mit.edu/users/republicofg/#comments-65886685. Role in the Anti-z Movement The republic of g was an integral part of the Anti-z Movement, which was the cross-letternation effort to conquer the then republic of z. It created dozens of projects against z, this being one of them. The movement slowly faded as more and more letternations allied z. Now, the g is "the only active member of the anti-z movement left"https://scratch.mit.edu/users/republicofg/#comments-65885609, and because of that, has earned many enemies. References Category:Letternations